


Chapter 13: An Evening with the Lions

by PlanceGardener21



Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [13]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura mentioned., Plance fluff, Sentient Voltron Lions, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: This is part two of Lance and Pidge’s late evening picnic date with Green Lion. Read Chapter 12 first if you haven’t yet. This chapter follows immediately from it.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, pidge/lance
Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554187
Kudos: 10





	Chapter 13: An Evening with the Lions

Pidge was still clinging to him in the cool night air long after his mindlink with her had been released. Lance rubbed her back, then let her go so he could gather up his uniform coat. He draped it around her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze.

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I just feel...overwhelmed,” she said softly.

“Me too,” he responded. “But it was amazing, wasn’t it? I think Green approves of us being a couple.”

Pidge had a far away look in her eyes. She sitting very still and was staring off into the distance. Then she bowed her head as if she was listening to something.

“What do you think it all means, Pidge?” he asked softly.

“Well, I think you’re right...I think Green does approve of us being together.” 

“The visions she gave us...were they the future? Our future?”

Pidge listened, then spoke. “Green says...not to worry about who pilots her if we decide to have children some day. I am her Paladin and she will always want me as her first choice when I am able to fly again...” There was a teary quiver of happiness in Pidge’s voice as she spoke. Then she was listening once more. After a moment she laughed softly to herself.

“What?” Lance was curious. Somehow he knew that Green was talking about him. 

“She says that you will be an excellent mate,” Pidge was blushing and could not meet his eyes. “A bit overprotective of me and our cubs, but always affectionate and loyal.”

Lance grinned at her. “Cubs? As in more than one?! Oh yeah! Thanks, Green. I always knew you were the smartest Lion! Uh, don’t tell the others I said that.”

Pidge laughed again. “She said they don’t keep secrets. Red knows how much you still flirt with Blue, by the way,” she teased. “And Yellow is a bit annoyed that all of their Paladins seem to be in mating season all at once.” Pidge said, unable to keep a straight face. “Okay Green, don’t show me that. People like to keep those things private!”

“What?”

“Keith and Allura—“

“Ew! Pidge and I both don’t need to see that, or Hunk either. And tell the other Lions to keep our intimate business private too!” Lance said aloud, a bit red-faced. He hoped Green would understand him.

There was a low rumble from below them that sounded like a chuckle. Pidge smiled. “She said that with us there isn’t much for them to gossip about yet, and Black says to keep it that way because he thinks we are just cubs ourselves.”

“Hey! Technically we are both adults by human standards. Does Black understand that?”

Pidge listened to Green again. “Yes. Black said he is sorry for stealing our time of...growing? Playing? I think he means childhood.”

“The war,” Lance said simply.

“Black thinks we should finish our time of growing. Green agrees with him. She said that we are both still need our time of playing.” Pidge sighed. “She said we are not quite ready to raise cubs of our own just yet...” She turned to him and scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way. “They sound like my parents!”

Lance, who was sitting beside her, smiled and reached for her hand. “I told you, I don’t mind waiting. I intend to take you out on lots of fun dates. Loverboy Lance is going to show you how a proper courtship is done, because I am all about romance,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her. Pidge felt an enormous surge of affection as he said this. She beamed at him as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. “So tell Green that the Lions don’t have to worry about us. We are being very mature and responsible about everything.”

Pidge was silent, smiling to herself as she listened again. “Green says that Yellow is very proud of us. Of course, Yellow likes us. Hunk always brags about both of us to Yellow all the time, and... Black says you’ve matured a lot, even if Keith doesn’t always agree with him... Blue says that she and Allura are really happy for us both. And Red...”

“...Is telling me I should get you home before curfew so that your dad doesn’t kill me and your mom doesn’t ground you again.” Lance said all of this very quickly, with his eyes closed. He then looked at Pidge. “I guess he’s right. It’s been a long day. We both need to get some sleep.” Green growled softly in agreement. “I feel the presence of the other Paladins through my link with Red right now.”

“Me too. Green is relaying a message from Black. Keith wants to have a team meeting in the morning. Something about important bonding time.”

“He would say that. Blue says Allura wants to talk to us in the morning too,” he added. “Whoa! They really are like together-together, aren’t they?”

“Apparently. Green, please tell the others that we have to get back home now.”

They stood up, gathered their empty food and drink containers into the tote Pidge had brought along from the mess hall earlier, and descended into Green’s cockpit once again.

After Green Lion was safely back in her hangar at the Garrison, they deposited the empty food containers in the nearest recycler, then walked hand in hand through the enormous high-ceilinged room, telling each of the Lions goodnight in turn. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Green,” Pidge said. Lance suddenly felt as if Green had given them both a sandpapery kiss on the cheek.

He also knew that it wasn’t his imagination when he heard Yellow’s deep rumble of a yawn, then heard Blue’s happy purring, and then felt what could only be described as an affectionate swat from Red. Black Lion watched them from a regal posture of repose, his great yellow eyes glowing softy in approval and affection as they exited the darkened hangar.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy reading your comments. If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. Thanks!
> 
> In a recent Voltron cast reunion podcast (YouTube-June 30, 2020) Bex and Jeremy were talking about our ship being the best ship! 🙌  
> https://youtu.be/OL9ETTuyJ4g  
> Start listening to Bex (Pidge) at 1:21. She talks about Plance. 💙💚 💦🌱 We know she has seen some of the wonderful Plance fan art that’s out there.  
> “Plance shippers are the best!”—Jeremy Shada (Lance) 💙💚💦🌱  
> The cast said they are willing to come back to play these characters again if there’s ever an opportunity. Listen to Tyler Labine (Hunk) 💛around 2:30. He says that he’s having a premonition that they will be recording voices for these characters again one day!   
> From the beginning of the reunion Bex and Jeremy were obviously trying to tell us that there are things that they cannot discuss because of non-disclosure agreements.   
> What if the cast members were trying to tell us something? Maybe the story isn’t really over!   
> We can dream, right? 😢  
> Anyway, I think this podcast is the most important thing that has happened in our fandom recently.  
> Even if it is just wishful thinking, we can still write fic and create art. I am going to keep watering my Plance. 💦🌱


End file.
